


The Road Trip

by Beau_bie



Series: More Cats? [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cats, M/M, everyone is a cat parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26057137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beau_bie/pseuds/Beau_bie
Summary: The (probably not) long-awaited sequel to Child Support. A road trip and a reunion.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: More Cats? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/555910
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	The Road Trip

Bucky walked around the house. It was quiet. Too quiet. He settled down at the kitchen table with his cup of coffee, checking his emails. Something felt wrong.

He looked around the house, but nothing was necessarily different. He always felt lonely when Sam had to leave for work, but that wasn't it. He shrugged it off. Whatever it was clearly wasn't that important if he couldn't place it.

...

Sam always got tired driving for long distances. He had been doing it every months for a few years for work now, but it was always something he didn't particularly like doing. He usually got two hours away from home, Bucky would be waking up around then, then they'd chat for the rest of the two hour drive if Bucky had nothing else on.

He drove into the drive-thru to get a coffee, ordering before driving around to pay and collect the coffee. He heard a soft meow, and, thinking it was a cat outside, peered out of the window, and the rear-view mirror, but saw nothing. Accepting that he was just tired and imagining things, he retrieved his coffee and drove back onto the motorway.

He decided to put off calling Bucky for another twenty minutes. Bucky enjoyed his sleep-ins when he could get a day for it, and it was only quarter to seven. He sipped from his coffee when he heard a meow.

He frowned as the meowing got louder. He looked in the rear-view mirror and saw Francis sitting in the backseat, starting to howl.

"Francis what the fuck?!" he cried out in shock. He called Bucky.

"Sam! I was waiting for your-"

"Anything missing at home?"

"Just you, babe-"

"Anything else?"

"Why are you so angry?"

"Do you think you could have a look around?!"

"Okay, fine. Did you forget something?"

"I actually over packed."

The line went silent and he thought he'd lost Bucky when he finally spoke up. "Did you let Francis out?"

"Did you?"

"No, I've been making sure he's locked up at night."

"Well, I happen to have a fucking stowaway," he said, as Francis let out another howl.

"Oh my god! Where are you?!"

"A good two hours away."

"Fuck. Okay. Do you have a way to contain him?"

"What do you think? The cat carrier is in your car from the vet visit!"

"Okay, well, you will just have to keep an eye on him until I can drive down and meet you this afternoon. I'll leave now."

"Give me a minute," he said, thinking about what he could do with the cat until Bucky could come to the rescue. "I'm gonna call my sister and see if she is home. I will leave him there if she is home."

"Okay, cause I doubt you'll be able to check into the hotel with him."

"I'll call you back." He called his sister.

"Sam, what's up?" she asked. He could hear her children arguing in the background.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, what about you?"

"Are you home right now?"

"No. Why?"

"Well, I just happened to have brought my cat-"

"Sam what the hell?" she laughed. "Don't think you'll be able to drop Francis off here. We're away on holidays, remember?"

"Ah, shit... I forgot."

"Can Bucky meet you somewhere?"

"Yeah, he is gonna drive down- Wait, he is calling me now. Let me take his call."

"Good luck."

He answered Bucky's call. "Have you left?"

"No babe, I haven't."

"Why do you sound so calm?"

"Well, I just happened to go outside and Natasha told me her friend is coming up."

"So?"

"You will be going straight past his house. He is going to pick up a cat cage in anticipation for your arrival and bring Francis home."

Sam let out a sigh of relief. "Really?"

"Yep. She has him on the phone now."

"No way."

"Yes way, babe. Isn't that the best?"

"It surely is."

"I'll send the address through, and his number. Just message him once you get outside the apartment and he will meet you there."

"Tell Natasha she is amazing."

"Nat, you're amazing. Huh. She says she isn't."

"Tell her not to lie."

"Okay. Anyway, I'll send you through those details, love. Good luck!"

"Thank for your help."

"Anytime babe."

Francis let out another meow as Bucky hung up.

Sam looked at Francis. "Will you never not cause trouble?"

Francis jumped into the front passenger seat, purring contentedly.

...

"Guess this is your stowaway?" the blonde man who could only be Steve said, peering into Sam's car.

"This is him. Our troublemaker."

Steve chuckled. "He looks mostly harmless."

"Besides fathering unwanted children and causing trouble in general then sure. Harmless," said Sam, retrieving Francis from the car and putting him in the cat carrier Steve provided.

"Yeah, Natasha told me about the babies. Heard you'll be keeping one."

"My partner wants one. I'll allow only one," he chuckled.

Steve smiled. "Just one, sure," he winked.

"You're as bad as him. He started talking about two the other day. The audacity."

Steve let out a loud laugh. "You're not kidding. Anyway, it was good to meet you."

"Thanks for sticking around to take Francis with you."

"No worries. I was just glad I hadn't left yet. I usually leave pretty early, but around this time the traffic still isn't too bad getting outta here."

"Well, safe trip. And thanks again."

"No worries. You too."

Sam got back in the car, suddenly feeling lonely without his obnoxiously loud passenger.

...

Bucky looked at Natasha's friend who had just stepped out of his truck, cat carrier in hand. "Steve Rogers?" he asked, recognising his childhood friend instantaneously.

Steve broke out in a huge grin, "Hello stranger."

"I can't believe you're the one bringing back my cat. How the hell do you know Natasha?"

"We worked together for almost a decade before she retired to move up here."

Natasha looked between the two of them, rolling her eyes. "Of course you two know each other."

"We lost contact after middle school, but here we are."

Bucky took the cat carrier from Steve. "Thank you for returning my sweet boy. You two will have to come over for dinner this week."

"That would be nice," Steve agreed.

"Sounds good. I think after that road trip Francis would like a nap," Natasha said. "You still coming over to pick out your kittens tomorrow?"

Steve looked at Natasha. "Was that plural?"

"Yeah, Bucky thought that with Sam away he could settle two in."

Steve smirked. "Sam wasn't kidding. ' _The audacity'_ ," he chuckled.

Bucky shrugged, a small smirk on his face. "He'll get used to it," he smiled, turning and heading back into his house, letting Francis out. "I can't believe you made it almost to the state line when you can't even make it ten minutes down the road to the vet clinic."

Francis, clearly not caring, stretched out and curled up in the sunbeam. After all, he'd had a damn big day.

**Author's Note:**

> Had this story finished years ago, laptop died and although I couldn't resurrect the laptop, I decided to resurrect the story.


End file.
